


It's not that kind of toy

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Mitaka buys Hux a gift - a toy.Hux misunderstands.Mitaka and Ren don't correct him.





	It's not that kind of toy

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt list:
> 
> 12\. Master/Slave | Tentacles | Hand-jobs

Mitaka knelt on the bed, on all fours, sweat soaking his hairline and trickling along his neck. His mouth dropped open and he let out a breathy moan.

Behind him, Hux laughed and stilled his hand. The pliable, rubbery toy in his grasp stilled too and Mitaka took a deep breath. Hux twisted the toy and Mitaka groaned again and lowered his shoulders, head on his forearms and arse in the air. Hux pulled the toy out oh-so-slowly, the suckers spaced evenly in pairs along its tapered length adding stretch and friction that made Mitaka catch his breath. He poured on more lube, eased it back in and twisted it again.

Ren laughed at the sight and sound of Mitaka so helpless in their power. “Perhaps I should speed this up a bit. You’ve been going for ages and you do want your lieutenant fit for duty, don’t you?”  
“Yes,” replied Hux. “Maybe you could give him a hand.”

Ren removed his gauntlets and slicked one hand. He reached under Mitaka and clasped his cock. Not knowing whether to push or pull, Mitaka whimpered.

He didn’t last much longer. Mitaka came hard with his cock spurting in Ren’s hand and his gift to Hux up his arse. He breathed heavily for a minute then relaxed enough for Hux to remove the thick, rubbery tentacle from his aching hole.

Mitaka flopped onto his side, grinning. Hux examined his new toy, a gift from Mitaka. He handed it back to Mitaka. “Go clean it.” 

Mitaka took the toy, a very scientific scale model of a rathtar, and hobbled to the ‘fresher.

Ren unfastened his belt. “I want to go next. My father always said if I ever saw a rathtar I’d be fucked.”


End file.
